Roller pulleys in conveyor systems suffer from the inherent accumulation of tramp material on the belt as the material passes between the belt and the pulley. Numerous designs have been proposed to open the solid surface of the roller pulley with a number of supporting structures, however each of these attempts has had limitations in terms of belt support, tramp migration, and effectiveness. Known roller pulleys which attempt to open the solid surface are generally customized for use on a specific size conveyor, thus in the manufacturing process efficiencies of manufacture are not obtained because each size roller pulley has its own manufacturing setup cost.